Lettre à Jeremy
by lilouange
Summary: Après l'épisode 7 de la saison 4 Jeremy et Matt découvre une lettre dans la cuisine. Il s'agit d'un courrier d'Elena.


_Bonjour ! La fin de ce petit épisode 7 de la saison 4 était certes fort satisfaisant mais aussi frustrant à cause du parallèle avec Caroline et Stefan j'ai trouvé. Dimanche j'ai eu l'idée ce ce tout petit texte, à force de penser à cette histoire de lien ! (Vous en pensez quoi, vous, de toute cette histoire d'Elena liée à Damon ?)  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Lettre à Jeremy**

Mystic Falls... 8h23…

Le jeune homme triturait l'enveloppe entre ses doigts depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, appréhendant son contenu…

Avec son ami, Matt, ils étaient descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de filer en cours et l'avaient alors aperçue en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle était posée sur le plan de travail, appuyé contre la boite de céréales. Ils avaient tout de suite reconnu l'écriture appliquée d'Elena sur l'enveloppe qui dessinait le prénom du cadet Gilbert.

Matt avait alors filé pour laisser son camarade dans l'intimité. Seulement, Jeremy redoutait ce qu'il pourrait lire dans cette lettre…

Il prit une grande inspiration et déchira l'enveloppe. Il en sorti une feuille blanche, impeccablement pliée en trois. Il la déplia délicatement, tout en retenant son souffle.

_« Jeremy,_

_Je te demande pardon. Pardon pour tout !_

_Pardon de t'avoir entraîné dans cette vie de fou… Pardon de t'avoir fait endurer la perte de tant d'êtres chers… Pardon d'être devenue une vampire dont tu désires désormais la mort… Mais par-dessous tout, pardon de t'abandonner !_

_Tu as très bien lu Jer, je m'en vais. Je quitte Mystic Falls. Je devine exactement quelle question vient de traverser ton esprit. La réponse est oui, il m'accompagne. Puisque nous sommes désormais devenus indésirables ici, nous nous en allons à travers le monde afin de tenter d'y trouver notre place…_

_Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je ne t'en veux absolument pas d'avoir tenté de me tuer. Tu es bien le seul dont je réussisse à comprendre et à accepter la réaction. Dans ton cas, c'est quelque chose qui te surpasse et j'en ai pleinement conscience. _

_Seulement je ne supporte plus la façon dont les autres me regardent et me jugent. D'accord, il y a un lien particulier entre Damon et moi depuis ma transformation mais cela ne change en rien les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. J'ai toujours tout fait pour les refouler mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'ils étaient tout de même déjà là avant ma transition. Tu en as été le témoin involontaire (et indésirable aussi) lors de notre voyage à Denver… Bien que le fait d'être liée à lui ait sûrement joué sur l'acceptation de mes sentiments envers Damon, ce lien ne les a pas créés !_

_Si Damon se servait du lien qui s'est constitué entre nous lorsque je suis morte, je pourrais encore comprendre leur répulsion mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que Damon est honnête avec moi à ce niveau là. Il a bien des défauts je te l'accorde mais je sais qu'il m'aime sincèrement et qu'il ne joue pas avec moi. _

_Damon lui-même n'est pas très à l'aise avec cette histoire, tu sais... Je sens bien qu'il se demande si j'agis sincèrement avec lui ou si je ne le fais parce que nous sommes désormais liés…_

_ Je l'aime Jer et je suis heureuse avec lui. Je me sens enfin vivante comme je ne me le suis pas sentie depuis bien longtemps ! Trop longtemps…_

_Surtout, n'oublie jamais que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer dans notre vie, tu es et tu resteras mon frère pour l'éternité et je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive._

_Si tu souhaites un jour me contacter, je garde ma boite mail active et la surveillerai avec assiduité en espérant de tes nouvelles. _

_Prends soin de toi Jer et profite de la vie tant qu'il est temps._

_Je t'aime._

_Elena. »_

Le jeune homme relu la lettre à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à l'avoir entièrement mémorisée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il serait un peu en retard à son cours d'histoire. Il devait s'activer. Il se tourna alors vers la gazinière, alluma un bruleur et en approcha lentement la lettre de sa sœur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par prendre feu. Il regarda alors le papier se réduire en cendres incandescentes. Enfin il prit soin de bien tout éteindre et nettoya, avant de partir finir de se préparer. En franchissant la porte de la cuisine, il murmurant juste un seul mot : _« Adieu. »_


End file.
